Penrose: Dream and Love
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Menyatakan cinta itu sulit, tapi ditolak ternyata juga tidak sakit. [#AnotherForever]


**Penrose: Dream and Love**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berulang kali Kouichi melihatnya, tapi dia tidak pernah bosan. Sambil menyangga dagu, Kouichi pura-pura memandang langit lewat kaca jendela (padahal sebenarnya tidak) demi melihat wajah perempuan manis itu selama sisa pelajaran.

Kuku jari telunjuk berkuteks oranye mengetuk bangku berulang, semacam tanda tidak sabaran. Buku yang terbuka sudah tidak lagi diminati. Tentu saja, semua itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Kouichi.

Rambut merah kecokelatan yang dikucir dua membingkai wajah perempuan yang menjadi atensi Kouichi selama berbulan-bulan ini.

 _Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Seandainya aku memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya..._

Tanpa sadar, sikunya tergelincir pada ujung bangku. Suara pulpen yang jatuh menyelip dalam keheningan, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah bangku Kouichi. Anak laki-laki tersebut buru-buru mengambil pulpen dengan malu-malu. Beruntung, guru di depan kelas tidak terlalu memerhatikan.

Empat kali bel panjang, tanda pelajaran berakhir. Setelah guru yang mengajar menutup materi dan keluar kelas, Kouichi mempersiapkan diri untuk segera bertindak.

"Akazawa-san?"

Gadis itu menoleh saat memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. "Hm?"

"Bolehkah jika aku pulang denganmu?"

Izumi mengerutkan kening. Kouichi cemas jika dia akan menolak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Boleh saja."

Kouichi bersorak dalam hati. Tangannya meremas tali tas yang disampirkan di bahu. Masih ada rasa malu-malu, Kouichi menjejajari langkah.

Ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Izumi menoleh ke arah Kouichi. "Kau tidak mengajakku pulang bersama hanya untuk diam, kan?"

"Eh, tentu saja tidak. Aku... _etto_..."

Izumi tertawa. "Kenapa kau jadi gugup begini, Kouichi-kun? Bukankah kita memang sering pulang bersama? Waktu kita masih SD, kita selalu berangkat bersama juga."

"Ya, tapi setelah kita SMP, kita tidak lagi begitu."

"Hm, kita memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda. Kudengar kau ikut klub melukis, benarkah?"

Kouichi menjadi salah tingkah. "Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai melukis, tapi aku ingin mencoba. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Semoga berhasil, Kouichi-kun."

"Oh, iya. Kau ikut klub teater, kan? Bagaimana dengan di sana? Kau menikmati?"

Izumi mengangguk. "Dari dulu aku suka menonton pementasan teater, film, dan drama. Aku suka dunia akting. Mungkin, setelah lulus SMA, aku akan kuliah di jurusan perfilman atau seni drama juga boleh."

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin menjadi aktris."

Wajah Izumi memerah. "Aktris? Dasar."

Mereka berdua melewati jalan yang sepi. Pepohonan yang berderet seakan menyembunyikan keberadaan keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaukatakan, Kouichi-kun?"

Sekarang ganti wajah Kouichi yang memerah. Dia akhirnya berhenti.

"Akazawa-san?" Kouichi memanggil.

Izumi yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Kouichi berhenti. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kouichi. "Hm?"

"Aku—" Kouichi menarik napas singkat, "—mencintaimu."

Jantung Kouichi memompa gila-gilaan. Dia khawatir jika bunyi degup jantungnya akan terdengar, tapi Kouichi berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku selalu ragu. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi."

Izumi tampak merenung sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Jadi..."

"Kouichi-kun, bolehkah aku bercerita tentang sesuatu?"

"Silakan."

"Sejak aku masih kecil, aku tahu jika manusia harus memiliki mimpi. Begitu juga denganku. Aku memiliki mimpi. Untuk mencapai mimpiku itu, aku harus berusaha. Kau juga harus memiliki mimpi."

"Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan—"

"Itulah." Izumi maju dua langkah ke arah Kouichi. "Aku tidak berkata jika aku menolakmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang untuk saat ini. Kita berdua masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang cinta, Kouichi-kun. Aku tahu jika cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar terjadi. Aku juga sering mengalaminya. Tapi, perjalananku masih panjang. Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Akazawa-san jatuh cinta?"

"Rasa cintaku untuk mengejar mimpi jauh lebih besar daripada rasa cintaku untuk seseorang. Bahkan jika aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku terlalu jauh. Eh, kata-kataku salah sepertinya. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja belum bisa."

Izumi tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya aku tetap ditolak?" Kouichi bertanya, tapi anehnya dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana lagi? Bagiku, karena kita masih muda, cinta datang-pergi semudah orang berganti pakaian. Hari ini aku mencintai seseorang. Minggu depan aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, sangat lucu sekali."

"Manusia memang mudah berubah, Akazawa-san."

"Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu sakit hati?"

"Kukira tadi iya, tapi setelah aku mendengar kata-katamu, aku mempercayaimu."

"Yah, kita memang harus mengejar cita-cita lebih dulu, Kouichi-kun. Suatu hari nanti, saat kita sudah lebih dewasa, kita akan bertemu tanpa malu-malu lagi. Jika pada suatu hari nanti kau ingin mengulangi kejadian hari ini, dengan senang hati aku akan siap mendengarkanmu."

Kouichi menyusul Izumi yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, Akazawa-san. Kau berhasil menyadarkanku. Kau sungguh dewasa."

"Aku masih 15 tahun, Kouichi-kun. Aku belum setua itu." Izumi pura-pura sebal.

"Kau memang masih muda, tapi pemikiranmu sudah dewasa."

Izumi menatap Kouichi dengan pandangan berbinar. "Dan aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu, Kouichi-kun. Kau sungguh berani tadi. Menyatakan perasaan sepertimu bukanlah hal yang gampang."

"Berani? Sudahlah, aku masih malu setengah mati sebenarnya."

Izumi hanya tertawa.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Langkah-langkah kecil ini, yang, pada suatu hari nanti, akan menuntun keduanya menggapai mimpi.[]


End file.
